Supernova
by amburnikole
Summary: Supernova: a massive star in the latter stages of stellar evolution that suddenly contracts and then explodes, increasing its energy output as much as a billionfold.**UPDATED-Chapter 2!!**
1. Prologue

Ok, taking a break from my other stories at the moment. My muses for the others seem to have taken a small vacation. But I did receive inspiration to write this. Lets see how you like it!

-Aurora(anxiously waiting the next Impraesentiarum chapter!)

  


Prologue:

  


An old parchment lay on a desk. It was held open by four different colored stones. Upon it lay an ancient prophecy. The reason as to why it lay here now, open to the world was unknown as of yet. But even the wind gets curious at times. It slowly began to read the writing contained there.

" Somewhere within the universe, a star burned brighter than the rest. It showered the other stars with it's light, making them want to burn brighter than it. It had been taught by the planets, exactly how to perfect it's brightness. One of the colder planets in particular seemed to push it the hardest to always be better, even brighter. It may not always seem that way, but the star secretly knew this and understood, though it didn't tell the other stars how it felt. Until one day, when the Sun was about to set and wake them from their dreams, the stars began to cry. A dark evil had appeared and was trying to suck their lives away. The special star tried its hardest to do what it could, but because of a moment's hesitation it could not save it's cold teacher. When the black hole was gone, along with it the cold planet and some of the star's friends, it no longer wished to burn bright. It realized how much the planet had meant to it and slowly began to fade, becoming a brown dwarf or "failed star". It could have been so much more. But it hadnt trusted its feelings. It could have been a Supernova."

A supernova?, thought the wind. It rippled the edges of the parchment as it thought. Too much of this prophecy had likeness to other things, it decided. Before blowing itself away it hoped that this prophecy could be proven wrong as others have been before for the sake of innocent life.

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Supernova

  
  


supernova, a massive star in the latter stages of stellar evolution that suddenly contracts and then explodes, increasing its energy output as much as a billionfold.

Hermione Granger sat in her bleak corner of the library as usual, reading another of her books. This time it was: "The History of Stars and their Magical Meaning". Professor Sinistra had suggested it to her for some strange reason that afternoon. It was strange, but it was an excuse to read something different for a change. To say she wasn't a bit interested would be entirely incorrect. She was actually fascinated. She had looked at the stars from the Astronomy Tower before, but she supposed she had never really _looked_ at them; contemplated what they meant.

As she read on, she read something that pulled at her interest even more. There was a footnote at the bottom of one of the passages about stars going supernova referring to the Legend of Magical Supernovas. 

"Magical supernovas..."she whispered. 

*Why haven't I heard of this before?*she thought. She flipped to the back of the book to find the book the reference came from, but that page had been torn from it. 

"Madam Pince?"

"Yes Hermione dear?"

"There is a page missing from this book to where I can find something about Magical Supernovas."

Madam Pince drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, I-I..."she stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm, well you see. Um...maybe you should ask Professor Dumbledore about that dear. He would be a better choice than me."

Hermione nodded.

*It must be very dangerous if I have to ask Dumbledore about it.*

Determined, she took her book with her and headed to Dumbledore's office.


	3. Chapter 2

Supernova

Chapter 2

Hermione sat in the oversized chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, clutching the huge book to her. 

  
"Well Hermione, what you ask about is a very dangerous subject.  The reason the reference information is not in there is because it was taken out purposefully. There is a book about magical supernovas, which is made reference to in that book you hold in your hands.  The author was one of the few to actually be able to read the book.  Most of the books were burned.  There are only two copies left in existence."

Hermione furrowed her brow.  What was so dangerous about all of it?  And if he was trying to say he didn't want her researching it, why was he even telling her the book still existed?

"Are you trying to tell me to forget about it, or are you….I mean….what exactly are you saying sir?" she said with a confused look on her face.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Even if I told you to forget it, you wouldn't.  You love knowledge too much.  I guess I'm trying to say that I'm going to let you borrow the copy from the restricted section of Magical Supernovas.  BUT, you must not let anyone else see it or read it.  Understood?  Am I correct in assuming that you most likely will want to make this your Seventh year project?"

She nodded.

  
"Well then, I'll give you the book."

He turned around and she thought he was dismissing her.

"Sir, don't I need a pass to get into the restricted section?"

Instead of leaving he only walked to his bookshelf and pulled a book from it. 

He dusted off the cover before placing it on his desk in front of her. 

"No, because it isn't there."

She put the huge book down and moved to pick up the smaller one.  It was beautiful.  It was almost an iridescent shade of black.  It seemed to feel alive in her hands with power.

She looked up at Dumbledore in question.

"It contains an immeasurable amount of power.  What you are about to undertake isn't the easiest thing.  There has been only one case of anyone EVER trying to obtain what you are about to.  Once you pass a certain point, there is no going back."

She ran her hands over the cover of the book, marveling in the electric pulses she felt.

"I want to do this." She whispered.

Dumbledore smiled, though she didn't see it.

 "Then take it with you.  Always keep it in a locked place.  Since you have your own rooms as Head Girl, that wont be difficult."

"Of course Professor." She spoke.

"Now, I think you need to take this book back to Madame Pince and then get to the hall for dinner." He spoke, his eyes twinkling.

She nodded and hauled the big book and the smaller back out the door with her.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

She turned.

"Yes?"

"You will report to the dungeons this evening at 8. Professor Snape will be your advisor and teacher for your project."

WHAT!?

The shock must have shown on her face because he chuckled.

"Now now, Miss Granger. I'm not trying to put you in an unpleasant situation, but he is the best person to help you. Trust me."

She sighed and nodded before turning to leave again.

Snape. Was her project advisor.  Best person to help.  Right……..

After depositing the book with Madam Pince, she quickly ran to her rooms and laid the Supernovas book on her desk.  She was about to go back out the door to head to dinner when curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the front cover.  She ran her hands over the old pages within the book.  It was then she noticed it wasn't just any book.  It had belonged to someone.  There was a nameplate on the inside of the cover.  She squinted in the dim light to see what it said. 

This Book Belongs To:

  Alexandria Snape 

So that's why Snape is best to teach me.  Someone in his family owned this book.

She quickly closed the book, heading to the great hall after placing many wards on her room.

Upon arrival, she instantly snapped her head to the high table.  There she saw Snape.  As if one cue, he turned to look at her with an impassive glare. 

If she ever thought this would be easy, that thought was squashed.

She had her more-than-difficult project with Severus Snape: King of Kindness.


End file.
